Roses Are Red
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper doesn't like Valentine's Day...and Tony's going to change that. Pepperony! I do not Own IMAA!


**(A/N since Valentine's Day is around the corner…I thought I'd make this! Enjoy! Oh and happy early Valentine's day if….I don't update anything then….oh and I got the poem idea from Ghost Whisperer)**

Pepper trudged down the halls of the Tomorrow Academy with a deep frown on her face. Everywhere she looked she saw couples, teens were making out in the hallways and giving each other Valentines. Pepper grumbled and made her way to her locker. She opened the metal door and shoved all her books in the small space when someone tapped her on the shoulder. The redhead looked up and saw her two best friends, she gave them a half smile "Hey guys…" she said.

Tony smiled at her "Happy Valentine's day pep…." He said and Pepper just replied with an "eh..." Tony frowned and tilted his head to the side. Rhodey leaned against the lockers "Why so glum?" he asked crossing his arms. Pepper shrugged "I just don't like Valentine's Day…is that a crime?" she asked defensive. Rhodey held up his hands "Ok! Jeez don't bite my head off!" he said. Tony stood there silently watching the redhead closely but before he could say anything the bell rang and Pepper hurried to her first class.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Tony asked as they worked in class. Rhodey shook his head and sighed "I've sorta seen this around with my mom…you know when my dad's away…I think Pepper's lonely..." he said and Tony frowned. That's when he got an idea.

Later that day Pepper walked out of the school only to stop and see a white envelope on the ground with her name on it. She bent over and picked it up. Curious she opened it and it read…

_Roses are red…._

She blinked confused until she saw hundreds of rose petals fall from the sky around her and single rose fall and land by her feet. Pepper smiled, picked up the flower and smelt it. On her way home Pepper couldn't help but ask _who is this from? _She got to her doorstep and saw a large square white box with another envelope that had her name on it.

Pepper frowned and picked it up; she unlocked her door and brought it inside. The redhead quickly went to her room and took the envelope of the box and opened it.

_Violets are blue…_

Pepper set down the envelope and opened the box, a beautiful violet blue dress sat inside with another message sitting on top of it.

_I am so very in love with you…_

**(Come to the small pond in central park, tonight at 8:00)**

A couple of hours later Pepper looked at herself in the full length mirror behind her door and bit her lip, the dress left her shoulders and back bare and it ended a little above her knees. The straps tied behind her neck and her hair was curled into little waves.

She walked into Central Park to the only small pond she knew. She spotted small dots of light as she moved closer to her destination, candles were everywhere and near the pond sat a small table with two chairs and candle burned in the center. Pepper walked towards the table and saw yet another small white envelope. She picked it up and opened it.

_Roses are red…_

_Violets are blue…._

_I am so very in love with you…_

_I hope you will be mine…So…._

The words ended but a pair of arms snaked around her waist and someone whispered in her ear. "Pepper…please be my Valentine." She knew that voice all too well. Pepper slowly turned around while still in his grasp, she looked into his blue eyes and smiled. Tony returned the smile and leaned down making their lips closer together. "You still haven't answered my question…" he said smirking. Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed his tie making his lips connect with hers.

When they pulled apart Pepper was the one smirking "Was that answer good enough for you?" she asked and Tony nodded his eyes wide a little. "Good." Pepper said and pulled away to go sit down at the little table but Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into place. "I have a present for you…" he said and Pepper tilted her head to the side. "But you already got me all of this…what more could I possibly want?" she asked and Tony smiled.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a red box. Pepper blinked as he pressed the object into her hands. "Open it." Tony whispered with a small smile and Pepper slowly opened the lid of the box. A small silver necklace with a red ruby heart with diamonds surrounding it, tears wanted to weld up in Pepper's eyes. She said nothing and her mouth hung open, Tony frowned afraid she didn't like it. "If you don't like it…I can take it back and get you something else…" he said shrugging. Pepper shook her head and looked up at him "T-Tony….you spent so much…I-I don't know what to say…I love it" she said and looked at the necklace again. Tony smiled and took the necklace out of the box; he walked around so he was behind her. Tony unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck. "You don't have to say anything…just please…be mine…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Pepper smiled and nodded "I'm yours." She said turning her head up in his direction while reaching her hand up to move his head closer to hers.

After their kiss Tony smiled "So…how's Valentine's Day now?" he asked and Pepper smiled "It's not so bad…" she said. Tony grinned and kissed her shoulder "Good…because be prepared to be spoiled on all Holidays and most weekdays." He said and Pepper chuckled "please don't shower me with gifts…" she said sighing and it was Tony's turn to laugh. "But I want to!" he said whining a little. Pepper laughed and shook her head; Tony grumbled and rested his chin on her shoulder.

With the two teens unaware of the eyes watching them. The man in the shadows held his camera up and snapped pictures; the camera clicked freezing an image of the two into place. The man looked at the picture and scowled. "She's mine…If I can't have her…no one will." He hissed and disappeared.

**(A/N Short and Sweet? Was that good? I will probably make a sequel to this Lol Review! Oh and I wanted to tell all of you that I might rewrite the ending of What If…Might…I'm not sure yet….and New Quarantined and Ruin chapters are coming soon….)**


End file.
